Secret of the Stars
by LadyLove131
Summary: When the cats left the forest they didn't think that the two-legs would leave. NOw there are new Clans rising but when the two legs threaten the forest and they are forced to leave, will Star Clan guide them or are they truly alone. I know bad summary, just please read. Rated T for language and I'm paranoid. Read and Review THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS. I know I'm a horrible person I didn't update but I didn't realize I'm busy.(each one of those o's stand for something I gotta do, so yeah) I've put the new due date at the bottom so enjoy my Allegiances to my new story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BUTTSQUATT(actually I own everycat in Sun Clan, Moon Clan, Breeze Clan, and Ice Clan soooo if I see any of my cats in other stories without my permission, I'm gonna be pissed! Seriously it took me two days to create each in a clan each day so that's like eight days!) ENJOY (even though it's not a story yet)**_

**Sun Clan:**

**Leader-** Sparkstar: golden brown tom with black stripes running down his back, with amber eyes

**Deputy-** Lionclaw: orange tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors-**

Brambleleaf: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Grayfur: gray she-cat with brown eyes

Spottedbranch: white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Morningpaw

Robinwing: red tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Bluepaw

Mistpelt: gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes

**Apprentice: **Splashpaw

Nightfur: black tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice: **Fernpaw

Tigerfang: bright orange tabby tom with black stripes with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Redpaw

Sparklepool: white dappled she-cat with brown eyes

Petalwing: light red tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Lilypaw

Angelwing: sparkling white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Sweetpaw

**Apprentices-**

Morningpaw: white she-cat with green eyes

Bluepaw: bluish gray tom with blue eyes

Splashpaw: white she-cat with orange splotches across her and blue eyes

Fernpaw: orange tom with hazel eyes

Frostpaw: white she-cat with green eyes

Sweetpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Lilypaw: honey-colored she-cat with white paws, white muzzle, and white chest, with hazel eyes

Redpaw: a red tom with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat(s)-**

Hollyberry: fluffy, light, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Frostpaw

**Elders-**

Fernnose: once pretty gray she-cat with green eyes

Jaybird: black tom with green eyes

Rednose: blind red tom with faded blue eyes

Dapplefoot: silver, dappled, she-cat with blue eyes, oldest elder

Rosetail- red she-cat with gray eyes

Appleseed: red she-cat with green eyes, oldest queen

**Queens-**

Raindrop: silver tabby with blue eyes, is expecting Lionclaw's kits

Amberleaf: brown tabby with amber eyes, mother of Robinwing's kits: Smallkit, Minnowkit, Ashkit, and Dewkit.

Willowbranch: gray tabby with green eyes, mother of NIghtfur's kits: Whitekit, Hollykit, Ivykit, and Sandkit.

Mothflower: light brown tabby with white paws and chest, green eyes, Mother of Tigerfang's kits: Tinykit, Shadowkit, Bramblekit, Snowkit, and Berrykit.

**Kits-**

Tinykit: small white tom with blue eyes

Bramblekit: creamy, white tom with brown eyes

Snowkit: white she-cat with bluish green eyes

Shadowkit: Black she-cat with green eyes

Berrykit: brown tom with hazel eyes

Smallkit: small black tom with green eyes

Minnowkit: grayish black she-cat with blue eyes

Ashkit: gray tom with green eyes

Dewkit: silver she-cat with blue eyes

Whitekit: white tom with green eyes

Ivykit: grayish black she-cat with brown eyes

Hollykit: silver she-cat with green eyes

SandKit: golden tom with amber eyes

**Ice Clan**

**Leader- ** Brairstar: pale brown she-cat with hazel eyes

**Deputy-** Snowspot: white tom with brown eyes

**Warriors-**

Leopardtail: black she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpelt: light brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentice:** Mothpaw

Toadtail: murky brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

Frogleg: black spotted white tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Willowpaw

Sweetflower: silver she-cat with lilac eyes

**Apprentice: **Stormpaw

Hollynose: pretty black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

Wolffang: black tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice: **Shypaw

Frostpool: white she-cat with green eyes

Splashtail: dusty brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat(s) –**

Starfur: white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Seapaw

**Apprentices:**

Mothpaw: a gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Stonepaw: a gray tom with blue eyes

Willowpaw: a golden dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Honeypaw: honey colored she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw: a black tom with blue eyes

Dovepaw- silver she-cat with green eyes

Shypaw: white tom with hazel eyes

Seapaw: blue gray she-cat with blue green eyes

**Elders-**

Dappledfur: dappled gray she-cat with gray eyes, oldest queen

Spiderfur: tortoiseshell tom with hazel eyes, oldest elder

Speckledflower: small speckled brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sharktail: gray tom with black eyes

Webpelt: cream tom with amber eyes

**Queens-**

Dewmist: silver she-cat with misty blue eyes, mother of Splashtail's kits: Mistkit, Bloomkit, and Hawkkit

Ravenwing: black tabby with amber eyes, mother of Snowspot's kits: Frostkit, Wolfkit, and Tinykit

Dawnspot: Light blue tabby with green eyes, mother of Toadtail's kits: Owlkit, Oakkit, Mousekit, Tadkit, and Rainkit

Mossflower- gray tortoiseshell tabby with blue eyes, mother of Frogleg's kits: Breezekit and Cloudkit

Goldenwing: golden tabby with amber eyes, expecting Wolffang's kits

**Kits-**

Mistkit: silver she-cat with green eyes

Bloomkit: brown she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkkit: brown tom with blue eyes

Frostkit: white she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfkit: black and white tom with brown eyes

Tinykit: small black with amber eyes

Owlkit: brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Oakkit: light tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Mousekit: gray tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Tagkit: gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Rainkit: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes

Breezekit: gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Moon Clan**

**Leader- **Lovestar: light red, long furred, blue eyed she-cat

**Apprentice:** Starfur

**Deputy-** Cloudspotter: white, gray eyed tom

**Warriors-**

Poppyfur: brown she-cat with brown eyes

Ashclaw: dark, gray, dabbled tom with blue eyes

Whitewing: white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Firepaw

Goldenstripe: golden tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Thrushpaw

Gorsefeather: gray she-cat with green eyes

Dappleberry: dappled, long furred, blue she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Pebblepaw

Featherheart: white, long furred, blue eyed she-cat

**Apprentice: **Runningpaw

Fleetwing: brown dappled tom with silver eyes

**Apprentice: **Blackpaw

Swiftfoot: silver, dappled she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Snowpaw

Shimmerheart: shimmery, whitish, silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-**

Shinefur: whitish silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Thornpaw

**Apprentices-**

Starpaw: light blonde she-cat with dark blue eyes

Firepaw: brownish orange she-cat with hazel eyes

Thrushpaw: brown tom with brown eyes

Pebblepaw: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Runningpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Blackpaw: black and white tom with green eyes

Snowpaw: white, blue eyed she-cat

Thornpaw: brown tom with green eyes

**Elders-**

Graystorm: gray tom with blue eyes

Voleclaw: dark gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

Rowantooth: dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Smokepelt: dark ashy gray she-cat with green eyes, oldest queen

Ripplefur: long furred tabby tom with blue eyes

Kestrelfoot: dark brown tom with green eyes

Littlepoppy: small, brown, she-cat with hazel eyes, oldest elder

**Queens-**

Poppyseed: dark brown tortoiseshell tabby with blue eyes, mother of Goldenstripe's kits: Skykit, Amberkit, and Mistykit

Bluemist: bluish gray tabby with blue eyes, mother of Ashclaw's kits: Featherkit, Sootkit, Gingerkit, and Mosskit

Violetstalk: brown tortoiseshell tabby with purple eyes, mother of Cloudspotter's kits:Rosekit, Lilykit, Dawnkit and Thornkit

Flowerstem: cream tortoiseshell tabby with blue eyes, mother of Fleetfoot's kits: Brightkit, Ripplekit, and Lambkit

**Kits-**

Skykit: golden furred tom with blue eyes

Amberkit: brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Mistykit: golden tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Featherkit: bluish, silver, dappled, long furred, blue eyed she-cat

Sootkit: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Gingerkit: gray, dappled, she-cat with blue eyes

Mosskit: dark blue tom with blue eyes

Rosekit: brown and white she-cat with gray eyes

Lilykit: white tortoiseshell she-cat with light purple eyes

Dawnkit: white she-cat with purple eyes

Thornkit: brown tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes

Brightkit: cream,dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplekit: brown tortoiseshell tom with silver eyes

Lambkit: cream dappled she-cat with blue eyes

**Breeze Clan**

**Leader- **Wavestar: blue tom with green eyes

**Deputy-** Secretcry: silver tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Otterpaw

**Warriors-**

Pinecall: brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Petalpuddle: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Ivorypaw

Creamgaze: creamy white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Lizardpaw

Twilightspots: black she-cat with amber eyes

Mistfeather: silver she-cat with misty blue eyes and long fur

Brightsnow: snowy white she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentice:** Streampaw

Morningice: golden brown tabby with hazel eyes

Crowfrost: black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Emberpaw

Fawndawn: brown she-cat with white spots down her back and green eyes

**Apprentice:** Winterpaw

Eaglewing: white and brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Marshpaw

**Medicine Cat(s)-**

Lavendersand: gray calico she-cat with light purple eyes

**Apprentice:** Faithpaw

**Apprentices-**

Otterpaw: small brown tom with slicked fur and green eyes

Ivorypaw: Ivory white she-cat with long fur and blue eyes

Lizardpaw: dark brown tom with green eyes

Streampaw: light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpaw: ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Winterpaw: white she-cat with brown eyes

Marshpaw: ashy gray tom with brown eyes

Faithpaw: ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**Elders-**

Starmoth: white, old, long furred she-cat with brown eyes

Hazelfire: brown tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, former medicine cat

Cedartail: brown, wiry, tom with green eyes, oldest elder

Shadesong: black she-cat with brown eyes

Riverfire: gray tom with green eyes

Dewlight: silver she-cat with brown, oldest queen

**Queens-**

Creamydapple: creamy white, long furred, she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Wavestar's kits: Topazkit, Blossomkit, and Tulipkit

Indigolily: brown tortoiseshell, short furred she-cat with purple eyes, mother of Crowfrost's kits: Reedkit, Olivekit, and Pouncekit

Velvetwinter: soft, long furred, blue she-cat with brown eyes, mother of Eagleclaw's kits: Duskkit, Daisykit, RubyKit, and Emeraldkit

Golddapple: golden brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Pinecall's kit: Cherrykit

Cindermeadow: gray tabby with blue eyes, mother of Dapplekit

**Kits-**

Topazkit: blue, long furred she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomkit: creamy white, long furred she-cat with green eyes

Tulipkit: creamy white, long furred she-cat with blue eyes

Reedkit: Brown, short furred tom with green eyes

Olivekit: sleeked, black she-cat with purple eyes

Pouncekit: brown tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes

Duskkit: brown, long furred tabby tom with brown eyes

Daisykit: white, soft, long furred she-cat with blue eyes

Rubykit: soft, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Frozenkit: soft, long furred, blue tom with blue eyes

Emeraldkit: soft, long furred, blue she-cat with brown eyes

Cherrykit: golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Dapplekit: silver, dappled she-cat with blue eyes

_**So these are the clans in my story the main characters are all kits and here are the kits:**_

**Sun Clan: Minnowkit and Tinykit**

**Ice Clan: Wolfkit and Rainkit**

**Moon Clan: Featherkit and Dawnkit**

**Breeze Clan: Frozenkit and Blossomkit**

_**Yeah there are two main kits for each clan. I'm just going to see if this works if not then I'll start over with just one kit from each clan. But yeah in my other story The Tears Still Fall I mentioned that it will be done BY August, well that changed to the END of August because I discovered how busy I am but I swear up and down all my stories will be updated by the end of August. Sooooooooooo yeah HAPPY FORTH OF JULY! **_


	2. Announcement

Hey it's me again,no this isn't a chapter, I realized that my message wasn't fully written in my TTSF AN so I thought I'd let y'all know what I'm planning for all my stories! Kk here's a list:

The Tears Still Fall: I will continue to update this story, my goal is toupdate a new chapter once every two weeks.

Secret of the Feathers: I will continue to update once I get more applications filled because I really need help so even if you do it for fun I will most likely put your character in my story. Please, please fill out as many applications as you want I really need a lot of help because I want to continue this story.

Total Drama Siblings Underwater: I am working on the next chapter I promise! I hit a road block because I had 5 new chapters for this story that I saved on a flashdrive and didn't save on my laptop and of course I lose it so I'm starting from scratch and will update as soon as I can.

Brakeout: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me!

The Storm that Kills: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me

Any other fics that I didn't mention are being discontinued unless someone wants to adopt it

Thanks so much!

XOXOXOXO

The Lady of Love XOXOXO


End file.
